


Ритуал

by 006_stkglm, fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Тихие будни в солнечной Ваканде.





	Ритуал

— Здесь точно не бывает детей? — вид у Стива, вцепившегося в спущенный до пояса плед-шука и неуверенно оглядывающего безмятежно колышущиеся на легком ветерке заросли вокруг озерка, настолько забавный, что пробирает Баки даже в его нынешнем состоянии.

Он все еще чувствует себя так, словно его выдернули из того мира, где либо держали в клетке и обращались как с диким животным, либо преследовали как таковое и поместили в… ну, больше всего это похоже на сказку. На него больше не действуют коды, никто не направляет на него оружие и не убегает с воплями прочь, едва завидев. Наоборот — местные женщины всем селением взяли над ним опеку, а дети разве что не скачут на нем, когда он дремлет в хижине-бома.

— Точно не бывает, — с улыбкой отвечает Баки, усаживаясь на нагретые солнцем камни. Тепло просачивается в тело сквозь складки темно-багрового одеяния. — Тебе же сказали, это особое место для особых ритуалов. Детям сюда нельзя.

— Как будто каких-то детей это когда-нибудь останавливало, — фыркает Стив, но все-таки скидывает темно-синий шука.

За то время, что они провели в этом укромном поселении, надежно запрятанном среди окружающих Ваканду непроходимых гор, его кожа успела впитать золотисто-медовый цвет солнца. Баки распускает плетеный ремень, схватывающий его одеяние на поясе, стаскивает с левого плеча плед, подкладывает под голову и вытягивается на камне в полный рост, используя багровую шука как подстилку.

— Эта штука не накалится?

Стив встревоженной тенью нависает над ним.

— Нет. Изоляционная накладка помимо всего прочего снижает температуру до уровня тела.

А еще, возможно, где-то в ней активируется защитное силовое поле — после увиденного в лабораториях шустрой задорной принцессы Шури Баки не удивился бы уже ничему. Стив все еще маячит над ним, загораживая солнце.

— Можно..? — неуверенно спрашивает он.

Баки кивает. Он чувствует, как сдвигается тень, как перемещается большое тело Стива, а потом металлический обрубок на месте его левого плеча сигнализирует о незначительном давлении, а следом о прикосновении сообщают и слишком чувствительные рубцы возле подмышки. Тень исчезает.

— Пойдешь в воду?

Баки мотает головой. Ему слишком хорошо здесь, где солнце припекает его сверху, а снизу щедро отдает тепло гладкий камень — после крио он никак не может согреться. Через пару секунд слышится плеск воды.

Стив плавает долго — переплывает озерцо из конца в конец по меньшей мере пару дюжин раз. Баки дремлет, убаюканный теплом, тихим шелестом листвы и ритмичными всплесками. Он легче засыпает теперь, чем в те два года, что провел в бегах после Вашингтона. И тем не менее он выныривает из дремы, едва заслышав шлепанье мокрых ног по камням.

Стив садится рядом, зачем-то говорит:

— Это только я, Бак, — хотя Баки и так окутывает аромат его кожи, озерной воды и мокрых волос.

А потом Стив мягко касается шрамов губами в том же месте, где гладил их пальцами, и Баки вздрагивает всем телом. Стив отстраняется и, когда Баки открывает глаза, передвигается так, чтоб солнце не выжигало Баки сетчатку.

— Это я, — снова говорит Стив. У него мягкий взгляд, с потемневших от воды волос капает прямо Баки на грудь, в русой бороде блестят капли, а от тела — он полулежит близко, но не касаясь — исходит печной жар. И Баки хочется раствориться в этом тепле, утонуть в нем, впитать в себя каждой клеточкой тела, вытопить наконец изнутри стылый холод криокамер, путь даже таких сверхсовременных, как в лабораториях Ваканды.

Он тянется вверх, осторожно проводит по челюсти Стива сначала носом, потом такой же заросшей щетинистой щекой.

— Бак? — шепчет Стив ему в шею, обжигая кожу дыханием. Вместо ответа Баки обхватывает его единственной рукой — теперь, когда волосы Стива отросли, за них удобно держаться. Стив придвигается ближе — не наваливаясь, не удерживая, просто прикасаясь. Накрывает его губы мягким нежным поцелуем, прижимается чуть тесней, и Баки чувствует бедром его налитой член. Он и сам возбужден, желание тугим узлом скручивается внизу живота. Стив улыбается, прокладывает неторопливую дорожку поцелуев по телу Баки, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, и Баки тает, плавится, без остатка растворяется в этом коконе тепла, неги, обожания и любви.

Какое-то время спустя, когда к Баки возвращается способность связно мыслить, до Баки доходит, что Стив не просто слизывает с его живота густые белесые капли, а выписывает руны, и через полминуты он даже их узнает. Стив сосредоточенно выводит у него на коже вакандские письмена, означающие «мой Баки». На последнем знаке он ныряет языком в пупок, и Баки вздрагивает.

— Белый Волк пишется всего двумя знаками, — сообщает он.

— Знаю, — откликается Стив, устраивая подбородок на изгибе его бедра. — Очень красивая письменность. Попросил Шури составить словарь, она даже добавила перевод местных идиом. Но говорить на нем совершенно невозможно.

— Неправда, — возражает Баки на языке Ваканды, и Стив нарочно касается все еще чувствительного члена колючей бородой. Бывало и хуже, но все равно — ауч! Но сейчас Баки слишком расслаблен, даже чтобы спихнуть его с себя, дернув ногой.

Стив выписывает на его животе новый знак. Прямая линия, изгиб, еще изгиб, плавный завиток на конце. Язык поддевает капельки выступившего пота, слюна высыхает на солнце, но Баки уверенно складывает знаки в слова. «Ты всего стоишь». Это заставляет его неуютно пошевелиться, но Стив припечатывает слова поцелуем, от которого на коже стремительно расцветает засос.

— Ст_о_ишь, — упрямо выводит чертов сопляк. С той же уверенностью, что и маленькая, хрупкая сестра короля Т'Чаллы, что вертелась вокруг него со своими приборами, ничуть не боясь, будто была в компании старого одряхлевшего пса или новорожденного щенка, а не смертельно опасного боевого волка.

Впрочем, огрызаться у него давно уже нет ни желания, ни сил.

— Ладно, — ворчит Баки. — Допустим, ладно.

Он ждет, что Стив, скажет что-нибудь вменяемое, но тот снова склоняется над его животом.

«Никогда больше воевать». Баки кажется, что Шури была бы слегка разочарована бездарной орфографией, но сердце все равно жалко екает в груди. Юная сестра короля уже говорила ему об этом. «Мы не попросим платы за покой в твоем разуме, памяти и сердце, — говорила ему она, используя один из шариков своего браслета как переводчик. — Ты не пешка, не разменная монета, не… — она щелкнула пальцами, изображая, будто вытягивает карту из рукава, а потом вспомнила слово: — Козырь!»

«Ты гость моего брата. Гость моего народа, и я буду тебя защищать», — Баки смотрел в глаза этого шестнадцатилетнего ребенка и не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Впрочем, это было до того, как он понял, что в бусинах скрываются еще десятки полезных вещей помимо коммуникаторов, в плащах — силовые поля, а в остриях копий — и вовсе непонятная, неизведанная сила. Ребенок хлопнул в ладоши, усаживая его в джет. «Тебе понравится», — хохотала она, выписывая кренделя над джунглями.

И ему действительно нравится неторопливое течение жизни, вечно недовольные козы и вечно смешливые дети. Ему нравятся женщины с корзинами снеди на голове и нежная гладь озера, возле которой стоит его хижина. И с трудом вписывающийся в эту безмятежную идиллию Стив — тоже.

Просто он живет слишком давно и знает, что за все приходится платить.

— Нет, — говорит ему Стив блестящими покрасневшими губами. — Сейчас не придется, нет.

Баки приходится как следует прислушаться к движениям его языка, чтоб распознать слово «родной», когда Стив снова опускает голову. На языке Ваканды это слово состоит из полусотни отдельных рун в зависимости от степени родства, но Стив сплетает их в один знак из нескольких завитков и росчерков.

Стив молчит про многое: про непонятно куда девшийся Асгард, про новую бионику, которую собирает задорная смешливая Шури, про верховного мага Земли с бесконечным запасом пива и про разноцветные камни. Стив вырисовывает руны, которые на языке Ваканды значат «никто» и «никогда». Стив выводит внизу его живота руну войны и перечеркивает ее языком, но Баки помнит сверкающие карты на экранах под потолком лаборатории Шури, помнит ее тихий неуверенный смешок, когда он предлагает помощь. Помнит, как сверкали темные пластины вибраниума под ярким освещением операционного стола.

— В час великой нужды? — спрашивает он Стива, и тот, уткнувшись лбом в его бедро, невесело обещает:

— В час великой нужды, родной.


End file.
